Candy is Dandy
Candy is Dandy is a fanon episode, in this episode, Rio and Nutty try to earn money for a candy bar by doing odd jobs. Roles Starring *Nutty *Rio Featuring *Flippy *Winora *Lumpy *Russell *Truffles Appearances *Sniffles *Cliste *Pepper *Lifty *Shifty *Pierre Plot Rio and Nutty are jumping around holding bars of chocolate, and they proceed to shove them inside their mouths, they begin to giggle and jump around, but they found out they have no candy bars left, it causes them to cry a puddle. While they are walking and sad, they pass a candy store, and they find a giant candy bar in the display window, they run inside. Where Armando is the cashier, Armando tells the duo that the candy bar costs a lot of money, the duo checks their pockets. But they find out their both broke. They leave, sad. But then they find a newspaper asking for two people to become fashion designers at Winora's Fashion Co. The duo arrives, where their first model is Pepper, Winora states the two must design an animal themed oufit. Rio gets an idea, he flys out and comes back with a dead snake, the two skin the snake (Off-screen) and give Pepper a snakeskin jacket, Pepper walks out with a smile on her face, then many snakes (Presumed to be the snake's children) bite her, and proceed to rip her throat out. Winora notices the skinned snake and Pepper's remains, and fires the two candy freaks. And they proceed to walk out with no cash and no smiles. The next jobs they find are sailors, Truffles proceeds to give them sailor suits, and they step on a boat, along with Russell and Lumpy, they begin to fish, they manage to catch some lobster, crabs, and squid, and send them to the local seafood market, it is nightime and the foursome is now starving, Russell brought some seafood, and they begin to eat it. Suddenly, a shark notices that they are eating seafood. The shark proceeds to attack and sink the boat. Nutty and Rio escape to the docks while Lumpy and Russell are eaten by the shark, Truffles isn't moved and dismisses both of them, they try to explain but Truffles is then eaten by the shark when it takes a bite out of the dock. And the duo runs. The next job the duo finds are two jobs as clowns at the local Circus. They arrive just as Mime has finished a truely moving story, the crowd cheers as Mime leaves the stage with tears running down his eyes, the candy duo, dressed as clowns, enter the scene. The duo throws pies at the crowd, but one pie ends up hitting Flippy in the face, and the mushy cream makes him remember when he was hidding inside of Sneaky's remains, and the softness made him think of the maggots crawling on his body. And he ends up flipping out. Flippy grabs Sniffles and Cliste, who happen to be sitting next to each other, and rips their heads off, and tie their tounges together. Everyone in the crowd screams and runs for their lives. Flippy proceeds to release killer ducks, which then eat him because he is covered in Cliste and Sniffles' blood, the ducks then go out. Lifty and Shifty, who happened to be robbing the circus, get eaten alive by killer ducks, and they move on to eat some generic tree friends. Nutty and Rio take the money that Lifty and Shifty had on them and proceed to make a run for it. The circus falls down and blood leaks under it. At the candy store, Rio and Nutty look at the display window, it is empty, making them sad. Then Pierre walks out holding the candy bar and laughs like an evil person; Nutty and Rio proceed to attack him, the screen turns black, and the sound of flesh ripping, along with Pierre's screams, are heard. "The Dictionary is the only place where sucess comes before work." Deaths #A snake is killed by Rio (off-screen). #Pepper is attacked by snakes. #Russell, Lumpy, and Truffles are killed by a shark. #Cliste and Sniffles have their heads ripped off. #Flippy, Lifty, Shifty, and generic tree friends are killed by killer ducks. #Pierre is killed by Nutty and Rio (off-screen). Trivia #This shows Rio and Nutty's greed, as they don't care that everyone is dying and they take Lifty and Shifty's money. #The episode was going to end with Rio and Nutty getting the candy, but getting hit by a truck. And the truck was going to be a running gag in the episode. #This episode's plot is similar to the canon episode Mime To Five. #This hints another Sniffles x Cliste moment, because Flippy tied their tounges together after ripping their heads off. #This is the first time Rio interacts with Winora. #Lord O' Darkness has created the image. #Creamy and Tira are the only characters made by Wingedone100 that didn't appear in the episode. #This is the first episode that shows Nutty and Rio doing something candy related. #The title parodies the quote "Candy is Dandy, but Liquor is Quicker." Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 34 Episodes